Bibliography of Janet Frame
The following bibliography of Janet Frame includes the books, stories, and articles published by New Zealand author Janet Frame in her lifetime, plus the major posthumous releases. Poetry *''The Pocket Mirror: Poems''. New York: Braziller, 1967; London: W.H. Allen, 1967. * The Goose Bath. Auckland: Random House / Vintage, 2006. *''Storms Will Tell: Selected poems''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 2008. Novels *''Owls Do Cry: A novel''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1957; New York: Braziller, 1960. *''Faces in the Water''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1961; New York: Braziller, 1961; London: Women's Press, 1961. * 1962 The Edge of the Alphabet. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1962; London: W.H. Allen, 1962; New York: Braziller, 1962. *''Scented Gardens for the Blind: A novel''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1963; London: W.H. Allen, 1963; New York: Braziller, 1964. *''The Adaptable Man''. Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1965; London: W.H. Allen, 1965; New York: Braziller, 1965. *''A State of Siege''. New York: Braziller, 1966; Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1967; London: W.H. Allen, 1967.. *''The Rainbirds''. London: W.H. Allen, 1968; Christchurch, NZ: Pegasus Press, 1969 **published in U.S. as Yellow Flowers in the Antipodean Room. New York: Braziller, 1969. *''Intensive Care: A novel''. New York: Braziller, 1970; Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1971; London: W.H. Allen, 1971. *''Daughter Buffalo: A novel''. Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1972; New York: Braziller, 1972; London: W.H. Allen, 1972. *''Living in the Maniototo''. New York: Braziller, 1979; London: Women's Press, 1981.. *''The Carpathians''. Auckland: Hutchinson, 1988; New York: Braziller, 1988; London: Flamingo, 1988. *''Towards Another Summer''. Auckland: Vintage, 2007; London: Virago, 2007. *''In the Memorial Room'' (written in 1974). New York: Counterpoint, 2013; Melbourne: Text Publishing, 2013. *''The Mijo Tree'' (novella; illustrated by Deirdre Copeland). Auckland: Penguin, 2013. Short fiction *''The Lagoon, and other stories''. Christchurch: Caxton, 1951. *''Snowman Snowman: Fables and fantasies''. New York: Braziller, 1962. *''The Reservoir: Stories and sketches''. New York: Braziller, 1963. *''The Reservoir, and other Stories'' London: W.H. Allen, 1966. *''You Are Now Entering the Human Heart: Stories''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1983; London: Women's Press, 1983. *''Prizes: Selected short stories''. Auckland: Vintage, 2008; Berkeley, CA: Counterpoint, 2009. *''The Daylight and the Dust: Selected short stories''. London: Virago, 2010; North Ryde, NSW: Random House, 2010. *''Between My Father and the King: New and uncollected stories''. Berkeley, CA: Counterpoint, 2012; Albert Park, Vic: Wilkins Farago, 2013. Autobiography *''To the Is-Land: An autobiography, Book 1''. Auckland: Hutchinson, 1982; New York: Braziller, 1982; London: Women's Press, 1982. *''An Angel at My Table: An autobiography, Volume 2''. Auckland: Hutchinson, 1984; New York: Braziller, 1984; London: Women's Press, 1984. *''The Envoy From Mirror City: An autobiograph, Book 3''. Auckland: Hutchinson, 1985; New York: Braziller, 1985; London: Women's Press, 1985. **''An Autobiography'' (complete). Auckland: Century Hutchinson, 1989; London: Women's Press, 1990. **also published as An Angel at My Table: The complete autobiography. London: Women's Press, 2001; North Sydney, NSW: Random House, 2008; London: Virago, 2008. *''Janet Frame: In her own words'' (edited by Denis Harold & Pamela Gordon). North Shore, NZ, & New York: Penguin, 2011. Juvenile *''Mona Minim and the Smell of the Sun''. (illustrated by Robin Jacques). New York: Braziller, 1969. **(illustrated by David Elliot). Random House, 2005. Collected editions *''Janet Frame: Stories and poems''. Auckland: Vintage / Random House, 2004. Letters *''Dear Charles, Dear Janet: Frame and Brasch in correspondence''. Auckland: Holloway Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Janet Frame, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 16, 2014. Separately published stories and poems * 1946. "University Entrance" in New Zealand Listener, 22 March 1946. * 1947. "Alison Hendry" in Landfall 2, June 1947. (Published under the penname "Jan Godfrey"; reprinted in The Lagoon and Other Stories under the title "Jan Godfrey".) * 1954. "The Waitress" in New Zealand Listener, 9 July 1954 * 1954. "The Liftman" in New Zealand Listener, 13 August 1954 * 1954. "On Paying the Third Installment" in New Zealand Listener, 10 September 1954 * 1954. "Lolly Legs" in New Zealand Listener, 15 October 1954 * 1954. "Trio Concert" in New Zealand Listener, 29 October 1954. * 1954. "Timothy" in New Zealand Listener, 26 November 1954 * 1955. "The Transformation" in New Zealand Listener, 28 January 1955 * 1956. "The Ferry" in New Zealand Listener, 13 July 1956. * 1956. "Waiting for Daylight" in Landfall (NZ) 10 * 1956. "I Got Shoes" in New Zealand Listener, 2 November 1956. * 1957. "Face Downwards in the Grass" in Mate (NZ) 1 * 1957. "The Dead" in Landfall (NZ) 11 * 1957. "The Wind Brother" in School Journal (NZ) 51.1 * 1958. "The Friday Night World" in School Journal (NZ) 52.1 * 1962. "Prizes" in The New Yorker 10 March 1962 * 1962. "The Red-Currant Bush, the Black-Currant Bush, the Gooseberry Bush, the African Thorn Hedge, and the Garden Gate Who Was Once the Head of an Iron Bed" in Mademoiselle April 1962 * 1963. "The Reservoir" in The New Yorker 12 January 1963 (reprinted in The Reservoir: Stories and Sketches) * 1963. "The Chosen Image" in Vogue, July 1963 * 1964. "The Joiner" in Landfall (NZ) 18 * 1957. "The Road to Takapuna" in Mate (NZ) 12 * 1964. "Scott's Horse" in Landfall (NZ) 18 * 1964. "The Senator Had Plans" in Landfall (NZ) 18 * 1965. "The Bath" in Landfall (NZ) 19 (Reprinted in You Are Now Entering the Human Heart) * 1966. "A Boy's Will" in Landfall (NZ) 20 * 1966. "White Turnips: A Timely Monologue" in New Zealand Monthly Review May 1966 * 1966. "In Alco Hall" in Harper's Bazaar, November 1966 * 1968. "In Mexico City" in New Zealand Listener, 20 December 1968 * 1969. "You Are Now Entering the Human Heart" in The New Yorker 29 March 1969 (Reprinted in You Are Now Entering the Human Heart) * 1969. "The Birds of the Air" in Harper's Bazaar, June 1969 * 1969. "Jet Flight" in New Zealand Listener, 8 August 1969 * 1969. "The Words" in Mademoiselle October 1969 * 1970. "Winter Garden" in The New Yorker 31 January 1970 * 1974. "They Never Looked Back" in New Zealand Listener, 23 March 1974 * 1975. "The Painter" in New Zealand Listener, 6 September 1975 * 1976. "Rain on the Roof" in The Journal (NZ), April 1976 (Previously published in The Pocket Mirror) * 1979. "Insulation" in New Zealand Listener, 17 March 1979 * 1979. "Two Widowers" in New Zealand Listener, 9 June 1979 * 2004. "Three Poems by Janet Frame" in New Zealand Listener, 28 August-3 September 2004 (Posthumously published) view online * 2008. "A Night at the Opera" in The New Yorker, 2 June 2008 (Posthumously published) view online * 2008. "Gorse Is Not People" in The New Yorker, 1 September 2008 (Posthumously published) view online Articles, reviews, essays and letters * 1953. "A Letter to Frank Sargeson" in Landfall 25, March 1953 * 1954. "Review of Terence Journet's Take My Tip" in Landfall 32, December 1954 * 1955. "Review of A Fable by William Faulkner" in Parson's Packet, no. 36, October–December 1955 * 1964. "Memory and a Pocketful of Words" in Times Literary Supplement, 4 June 1964 * 1964. "This Desirable Property" in New Zealand Listener, 3 July 1964 * 1965. "Beginnings" in Landfall (NZ) 73, March 1965 * 1968. "The Burns Fellowship" in Landfall (NZ) 87, September 1968 * 1973. "Charles Brasch 1909-1973: Tributes and Memories from His Friends" in Islands (NZ) 5, Spring 1973 * 1975. "Janet Frame on Tales from Grimm" in Education (NZ) 24.9, 1975 * 1982. "Departures and Returns" in G. Amirthanayagan (ed.) Writers in East-West Encounter, London: Macmillan, 1982 (Originally delivered as a paper at the International Colloquium on the Cross-Cultural Encounter in Literature, East-West Center, Honolulu, October 1977). * 1984. "A last Letter to Frank Sargeson" in Islands (NZ) 33, July References